Dark Violet
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Based on the Four Swords manga Just some oddness with Shadow and Vio at the fire temple. My summaries suck. It probably won't make sense if you haven't read the manga.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, it belongs to Nintendo, and the manga version this story is based on belongs to Akira Himekawa. I'm just borrowing 'em for dirty good fun is all.

So, this'll be the only fic I write about these two at this age. It sets up events for my next fic, when everyone's a little older and little less jailbaity. (16 is still jailbait, but at least it's better than 12, tee hee. I am a sick, sick freak. Also, since I don't actually know how old the Four Sword Links are, I'm basing the ages on Wind Waker Link being 12, in case you're wondering. Since they're both of the Toon Link design, ya know?) This takes place shortly after the time when Vio and Shadow are out flying about on the dragon, and chronicles what could have happened up until Vio went to smash the Dark Mirror.

"**Dark Violet"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started October 22, 2009  
****Finished November 27, 2009**

The dragon came to a landing back at the fire temple much sooner than Vio expected. Shadow had been on such a tear, he had expected it to go on for much longer. He was grateful at any rate; since he was only pretending to be evil, actually going out and doing bad things didn't sit well with him. The sooner it was over, the better.

The two jumped down from the dragon's back, and Shadow wrapped an arm around Vio once more. The dark Link leaned his head towards Vio's, almost resting it on his shoulder. The purple Link wrinkled his nose slightly - the smell of alcohol was strong on Shadow's breath. Vio had barely touched the drinks earlier, but it seemed Shadow had not been so restrained. It didn't come as much of a surprise.

"There's one more thing I'd like to show you, Vio." With that, Shadow began to lead his friend through the halls of the temple. Where he was being taken, Vio didn't know, but he followed without question. He wasn't planning on playing this dangerous game for much longer, if he was lucky, and it wouldn't do to blow his cover now by refusing.

He couldn't help his confusion upon reaching their destination, though. It was just the same room they had been in earlier, celebrating Vio's triumph over Green. There was even a Hinox passed out drunk on the floor in front of them.

"Shadow, wha…"

He trailed off as he felt a tug at his neck. Shadow had hooked a finger under Vio's tunic and was now drawing it slowly back, exposing his shoulder. Vio stiffened as Shadow suddenly pressed his mouth against the area where neck met shoulder, biting softly.

"Nngh…!"

The cry escaped involuntarily. In his surprise, Vio couldn't help himself. It was more a sound of astonishment than anything else, but Shadow misinterpreted it. His lips still pressed against Vio's shoulder, he drew them closed until he was kissing him softly. Kissing his way up Vio's neck, he stopped when he reached his jaw line.

Vio found himself shivering at Shadow's touch, though he couldn't understand why. If anything, he should be pushing the other boy off of him, not allowing him to continue. He was almost certain he shouldn't be enjoying it.

Shadow stopped for a moment, resting his head on Vio's shoulder once more, and whispered a question in his ear. "Have you… ever been in love before?"

Vio blinked. He never would have expected a question like that from Shadow. He hadn't thought the shadow to be capable of love. He certainly hadn't seen any examples being set up until now. As it was, he didn't have an answer. He knew he cared about Princess Zelda, since he was a part of Link, and Link cared about her, but did he love her? He wasn't sure.

"I…don't know…"

"Hmph." Despite his reply, Shadow didn't seem disappointed. His hands moved to Vio's belt and began to play with it. Though uneasy about what Shadow was intending, Vio didn't move to stop him. Even once Shadow had the belt unfastened and thrown aside, he made no move to impede the other boy.

One white sleeved arm wrapped under Vio's arms as the other slipped beneath his tunic and undershirt. He gasped as Shadow's fingers, soft and gentle, began to trace delicate lines across his chest. It was a sensation altogether new to him, distressingly pleasant.

"Sha…Shadow…" Vio began, his voice catching, but he didn't really know if he was protesting or asking for more. Again, Shadow didn't wait for him to clarify. He continued to stroke Vio's chest, his hand leisurely descending until he was fingering the band of the blonde boy's leggings.

Suddenly, it wasn't enjoyable anymore. Vio's eyes flew open wide as Shadow pushed his hand down. A sudden, unnameable fear coming over him, Vio twisted out of the dark haired boy's grip, knocking him down before scrambling as far away as he could, pressing his back against a wall. Breathing heavily and frightened, he watched Shadow pick himself up slowly.

The dark haired boy wasn't going to be deterred that easily. Smiling lazily, he strolled forward until he was mere inches away from Vio. The blonde flinched slightly as Shadow's hand came up, but he calmed down when it continued upwards, to alight upon his cheek.

"You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you, you know…"

That wasn't Vio's fear, though. He didn't understand what Shadow was doing to him, and why it was making him feel the way it did. And even if he didn't understand, he was almost certain he shouldn't be doing such things with a creature of the darkness. Although, and he knew it was foolish to even consider the implications, was Shadow really all that bad? Surely monsters couldn't know love?

"Shadow, just what do yoummph!"

Vio's sentence was cut off as Shadow took advantage of his open mouth, the dark haired boy pressing his lips against Vio's, slipping his tongue inside. Vio's eyes went wide, and Shadow was lucky the blonde was able to resist the impulse to bite down. As it was, he began to squirm, trying to get away again, but Shadow pinned him against the wall. This time, the dark Link wasn't about to let him escape.

His tongue continued to explore the inside of Vio's mouth, and after a moment, Shadow felt the other boy's body relax as the blonde began to succumb to his touch, and respond in kind. No longer requiring his arms to pin Vio, Shadow brought them down to slide under his tunic again.

Vio moaned at the touch, unable to restrain himself. His mind was screaming at him that this was wrong; Shadow was evil and should not be allowed to touch him like this. His heart, however, was telling him the complete opposite, and at the moment, it was winning out.

How was it that he had come to care about Shadow, anyway? He was fairly certain he wasn't so vain as to love what was essentially himself. He hadn't even been with the other Link for more than a day or two, surely it didn't work that fast? But he was kidding himself.

Despite Shadow's arrogance, and the evil things he did, there was something about him that drew Vio to him. He had felt it since the first time they had been alone together. There was a sense, beneath Shadow's brash and wicked exterior, of yearning, loneliness. He wanted friends and acceptance, a place where he could really belong. Vio was his solution, but the purple clad Link wasn't sure he could deal with that. As much as he wanted to help Shadow, to do so now would be to betray everything he stood for. At the moment, however, that reasonable part of his brain was being ignored.

A sigh from Shadow drew Vio back from his thoughts, just as the dark Link slumped forward, his chin dropping onto Vio's shoulder, his hands slipping limply from the blonde's chest.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Vio asked quietly, unable to help being confused and a little worried. Shadow's reply was little more than a murmur, and Vio quickly figured out the problem. The dark haired boy had been more intoxicated than he let on, and it was now catching up with him. Vio couldn't help himself, raising a hand to run through Shadow's hair, eliciting yet another mumble in response.

"Heh…" Vio hitched one arm under Shadow's legs while wrapping the other around his back before lifting him gently from the floor. The dark haired Link's eyes flickered open as a content smile played across his lips. Vio couldn't help himself, and leaned over to give Shadow a peck on the cheek. He was fully prepared to carry Shadow back to his room and put him to bed, but as they started to move, the dark haired boy began to protest weakly.

"No…stop the spinning… put me down…"

Vio did as asked, setting Shadow gently back to the floor, realising that trying to move him was just making him feel sick. He cast about for something to use as a blanket, but there was nothing in sight. It didn't really matter, though, as it was reasonably warm in the fire temple.

"You'll be okay here?" Vio asked, but then discovered it was useless. Shadow had already fallen into a deep sleep. With a sigh, Vio rested a hand lightly on his shoulder for a moment before standing and retrieving his belt. Leaving the room, he paused just outside the doorway, staring into the curtains. He knew what he had to do now, but wasn't sure he could anymore.

No, he couldn't afford to think like that. It didn't matter what Shadow actually wanted, what he was doing was wrong, and had to be stopped. If breaking the mirror was what it took, then that's what Vio had to do. What he really wanted didn't matter, either.

With another sigh, he headed off down the stone hallways, to a room Shadow had shown him earlier. He hadn't asked too many questions as to its use, not really wanting to know, but he knew there was a sledgehammer there he could use towards his purpose. Gathering it up, he then headed off to the room where the Dark Mirror was being kept.

He paused in front of it, sledgehammer in hand, studying it. This mirror was the source of Vaati's power, and, if he had interpreted Shadow correctly, the dark Link's, as well. To break it would be to stop Vaati, but at the same time, destroy Shadow. For a moment more, he stood in quiet contemplation, before raising the sledgehammer to strike.

**The End**


End file.
